The Enclave
"America is not a doctrine or even a state, we are America compatriots and it survives always in us, not merely by observing arcane rituals to out determent! It changed before the war, it changed after the war and it will change again now to meet the current threat to the survival, not just of our state but of we the people," - Alan Sutler, dissolution of the United States address Since the destruction of Raven Rock at the hands of the Brotherhood of Steel, the Enclave came under the command of the most senior remaining officer, Lieutenant-Colonel Alan Sutler. At his command he was left with 143 personnel, just under half that had existed only hours prior to his assumed position of de-facto leader. His legitimacy and authority was ratified almost immediately by his first action, the assault on the Pentagon; launched against the depopulated Pentagon, with the bulk of Brotherhood forces still making their way back from Raven Rock, the Enclave's bombing campaign and ruthless assault was highly destructive. Though some 37 of Sutler's men were lost in that battle and he himself grievously wounded it was considered a success due to the large number of Brotherhood casualties inflicted, particularly on the Citadel's non-military populace. Since then, Alan Sutler has re-modelled the Enclave around his own ideas that were borne from his life-experiences and his deep disillusion with traditional American ideals. Reconstruction The period now often termed "reconstruction" began after the assault on the Pentagon, the desire for justice now (temporarily) sated the survival of the United States and the America people became Sutler's top-priority; he immediately formed a committee, the Chiefs of Staff, to assist him in his administration of the Enclave. Stocks were taken of the Enclave's remaining inventory, a scouting party was sent to Raven Rock (only to find it utterly destroyed) and alarming concerns were raised over the future of the American race. It was this last, and greatest, issue which troubled Sutler the most, integration with the mainlanders was entirely untenable and neither voiced nor considered by anyone,. The only obvious solution was state-mandated procreation, an unpleasant notion to all concerned but a necessary one, which culminated with the Population Conservation Decree which mandated that all female American citizens were required to procreate with as-many genetic partners as possible for the remainder of their child-bearing years in state-determined "cycles". As the weeks went on, Sutler was consulted by every-member of the Enclave regarding every concern, whether it would waste resources to do this, whether it would be a security concern to do that: these people had been used to their infallible leader being merely a camera in the wall away and thought no-differently of it now. It was then that the niggling thoughts at the back of Sutler mind coalesced and came to the fore, an idea that had once been but ardent fancy became not just a possibility but a pragmatic one. The Enclave didn't just want a leader, they wanted someone to revere, to be in awe of, possibly even to see as a messiah in a crushing time of despair. On the 15th of November, 2277, Alan Sutler presided over the final State of the Union address to be held by the United States formally dissolving the Union and instead proclaiming that the USA would continue as the successor-state, "America", with himself as despot under the styling of Supreme Commander and orally addressed as His Most American Excellency. A new governmental organisation was rapidly established, the Chief of Staff's replaced by a new Congress which was comprised of the most senior organisational heads and would serve as an advisory council to His Excellency. The entire army was re-organised, the disparate ranks that remained stripped, the Enclave had sixty fighting men now split into three platoons of three five-man squads (four privates and one corporal each) and each lead by two sergeants and a lieutenant; a captain over-saw the daily requirements of the Enclave and reported directly to Colonel Granite. The promotion of one soldier meant the demotion of another to fill his place; those whom lost rank after the restructure were allowed to retain their ranks as "honorary" titles. Repatriation of Vault 101 After the initial phase of reconstruction, Sutler undertook the next large step of his leadership, the repatriation of American citizens from Vault 101 into the Enclave. When the Enclave approached Vault 101 they found it in a state of upheaval, leadership had collapsed since early-September in the Vault into two factions, those led by the Overseer whom wished to remained isolated from the mainland and those whom wished to venture-forth into it; Sutler contacted the Vault, promising Overseer Almodovar a return to order. After some time, the Overseer finally relented, having given in to the increasingly overbearing demands of his security team; the Vault was returned to order summarily and without loss of life, the rebels largely giving in immediately at the sight of the Enclave's soldiers. Interrogating both sides, Sutler soon learned of the Overseer's barbarity, of his and his men's murder of several members of the Vault; those found guilty of the most heinous crimes were executed within the week of the Enclave's annexation, hanged in the Vault's atrium for all to see. The Enclave appointed their own Overseer, Wolfram Crenshaw, and the late Overseer's daughter and rebel faction leader, Amata Almodovar, in the new role of "First Citizen" - an intermediary position between the Enclave and the residents for the duration of the transitional phase. It would take a year for trouble with the Vault Dweller's to truly settle-down and still they are not, on a personal level, few besides from Amata are regarded as true compatriots by the Enclave. Leading traditional, monogamous, American lives and lacking the conviction of loyalty and duty to the cause they were resilient to accept the requirements of the Department of Sustainability and have mostly been left alone by the Enclave, allowed to continue their daily lives otherwise unhampered whilst the affects of propaganda slowly seep-in; though Amata has been highly effective at getting others to embrace the cause. Reign of His Most American Excellency Since the repatriation of the Vault, the Enclave remained largely sedentary with regards to the larger Washington D.C. wasteland, with an increasing number of children to care for and a whole Vault of people to make loyal to the cause they fell back on old-habits, merely observing the wasteland activities from a distance through Eyebot reconnaissance whilst Sutler strengthened his power-base; outright revered as leader and messiah of their people, Sutler's word is tantamount to sacrosanct whilst their previous idol in President Eden was mercilessly torn-down. He and Congress however continued to form plans, for the Enclave's future and their own within it, all of-which sat upon the shelf until good-fortune landed the settlement of "Megaton" within the auspices of their rule. Economy The Enclave currently has little in the way of a traditional economy and certainly none amongst the actual Enclave themselves. Within the Enclave, quarters are assigned and food is rationed but both otherwise provided by the state. Aside from few familial personal possessions all property within the Enclave is owned by the state itself. Since the annexation of Springvale however, the Enclave has come into a great amount of caps from the cities treasury and since establishing a hefty tax has begun to see an income of them, though it ultimately desires to begin dealing in a revival of the US dollar in the future. When the Enclave has dealt with factions in the past, mostly the purchasing of slaves from Paradise Falls, it has done so by supplying weapons, technology and other assets by-way of payment and continues this tactic. Slaves are intended to become an increasingly lucrative part of the Enclave economy, with Springvale residents themselves to be granted the ability to hold slaves within some years. The Enclave endeavours to expand into wasteland markets upon the completion of their construction projects in Springvale, possibly expanding into field of agriculture, providing luxury commodities such-as fresh orange juice and other exotic fruits. Culture "And this be our Motto, 'In Sutler we trust'," - Star Spangled Banner The Enclave are, and always have been, a largely communal people: eating together, sleeping together in shared quarters and uniformly united in duty, believes and shared loss. Favoured activities amongst the Enclave are choir-singing and country dance, the galley at the Crawler frequently breaking out into song on a nightly basis with weekly line, square, circle and country dancing events. The most obvious common threat amongst the Enclave is their deep-sense of patriotism and their firm belief in the validity of their beliefs and actions, under the rule of His Most American Excellency patriotism and displays there-of have taken a more sombre tone, often emphasising the remembrance of those lost both in recent years and decades past. The Enclave has also taken to many totems and artefacts, as points of remembrance and patriotism, notable are: the flags from both the Pentagon raid (the Brotherhood's flag) and that which flew over Navarro, the recently acquired Declarations of Independence and Constitution, the skull of the Lone Wanderer and - most revered of all - the twisted remains of a light-fixture from the Oil Rig; these items are often paraded at ceremonial events as points of reverence. Other rituals also observe the raising, lowering and handling of the Stars and Stripes which is still done with much reverence. For general points of living, the Enclave live a highly organised and regimented life, following daily routines, rotas and schedules, there are no days-off during the week. They rise with the morning klaxon and eat at specified times, consuming a genetically perfected diet of hydroponically grown fruits and vegetables geared mainly for nutritional value and nobody in the Enclave hasn't consumed any meat since shortly after the Great War and have developed an aversion to it; alcohol has also not been consumed since the Great War, the Enclave drinking only water, occasionally flavoured with summer-fruits or, during moment of celebration, proper glasses of fruit-juice and smoothies. Government Alan Sutler is the Supreme Commander, His Most American Excellency, and commands absolute sovereign authority over every American citizen and non-American labour. He is advised by the Congress, a cabinet of the dozen most senior officials in both the Army and His Excellency's Government, representing the interests of their various departments they advise His Excellency on the management of resources and action to be taken whence something occurs within their field of expertise. The two facets of government are the Department of the Army, headed by Colonel Granite, which organises the army and deployment and training there-of. Aside from combat personnel, the Army also oversees the Defence Intelligence Agency, which manages all communications and the gathering of intelligence through the interception and monitoring of wasteland transmissions and Eyebot reconnaissance. The Army Air Corps is responsible for the maintenance and deployment of Vertibirds and the Medical Corps provide medical care for the entire Enclave. Within the "civil", His Excellency's Government, the four umbrella organisations are the Office of Sustainability, Department of Strategic Resources, the Department of Research and Development and Vault 101's administration. The Office of Sustainability is responsible for the welfare of the Enclave's growing populations of minors, their education, upbringing and creating genealogy and cycle plans to produce more. Strategic Resources handles the requisition of all property, military or otherwise, within the Enclave; the chief sub-functions of the department are the production of food and water and managing the slaves, the Army is granted control over incursions into the wasteland to acquire more property. Research and Development is responsible for maintaining the Enclave' technological superiority over the wasteland though often struggles with labour requirements, so many talented people holding dual-positions had slowed down work considerably. Vault 101's administration is the largely benign and relatively autonomous administration of Vault 101 since it's annexation. Category:Factions